


What A Girl Wants

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, This mentions sex a lot, a bit of an age skip I guess, but actually it's wholesome, other pasupare girls are just there minorly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: Eve goes to Maya for help with a personal issue and learns some things about herself through trial and error.





	What A Girl Wants

Eve's lips moved into a solemn pout as three of five Pastel Palettes members exited, all smiles and incessant chattering with the latter part mostly being from Hina.

Everyone was excited about the TV program they'd soon make a feature on however. It was a relatively new show that didn't have guests on everyday so they'd be only the third ever to perform. It was live daily programing and targeted mostly towards college aged students and above, but Pastel * Palettes was getting older and Staff often mentioned rebranding plans.

Nobody had any idea what that meant. They were Pastel Palettes so inherently the Pastel would stay, but with that did the girlish innocence or cuteness remain now that they were closing in on 17 or 18?

Eve felt that her innocence had left her already.

Her feet stop at the door and she turns, keeping Maya in the room as the door falls shut behind her.

"Huh- What's up? Is there something wrong Eve-san?" Maya asks backing up a step to give her space.

"Maya-san? We are best friends right?" Eve asks.

"Of course!" Maya replied. "Why? You wanna talk about something?"

Eve hesitated, _wanting _to secure that she wouldn't be judged for what was going to be said, but she couldn't bring herself to ask Maya not to.

It was Maya, and she wouldn't dare question her integrity with a request like that.

Still. This did nothing to help Eve squeeze out the words.

While she was aware of the slang term for the situation she was in, she felt she absolutely could not use it without somehow dishonoring the Bushido code or at the least fainting in embarrassment afterwards.

"Eve?"

It had been a long gaping moment before Maya coaxed her to speak.

Eve's eyes had been darting back and forth while her mouth twisted only once and then stayed firmly tight. Her stature was proper but statuette like.

Whenever Eve gained the courage to speak, she'd look into Maya's concerned expression and wuss out.

She hated that she was letting fear win.

She hated that-

Pain spread through the back of her head and blunt force pushed her forward a hefty distance until she collides into Maya.

Maya steadied her and Eve only realized what happened when Hina yells an apology out to her and then a 'That looks like it hurt!'

Eve resists rubbing the back of her head and rotates to Hina saying that it was okay. Maya does the checking for her, inspecting the general area to make sure she wasn't going to start swelling.

"Why were you standing there anyway? We looked back and you two weren't there!" Hina asked.

"Ah- sorry about that. Eve just needs to tell me something. We'll be out soon if you could wait for us?" Maya replied.

Hina looked between them, excruciatingly slow with the movement of her head before she says "Okay…but hurry it up! We're going to eat and Chisato is starving even though she won't admit it. I heard her stomach growl SO loud!" Hina's face of suspicion fades when her face lights up with laughter instead. "It sounded like an earthquake!"

"We'll be right there, I promise!" Eve assures her.

Hina nods and walk-skips away.

Eve is struck by another wave of fear that was worse than the headache she was going to get later.

"So what's going on Eve-san? I don't want to rush you, but if they're waiting on us... "

"No you're right!" Eve agreed. She takes one deep breath, focuses herself and thinks about how she wants to say what she needed to say.

She came up with a group of sentences and takes one more breath before speaking them firmly.

"Maya-san, I have recently begun to have urges that are... normal for girls our age. I have had them before but they were mostly easy to ignore. I had so much to do all the time so I never tried to deal with the urges... Except once, they usually went away." Eve's pale skin flushes a little when she continues. "But now they aren't so easy to ignore. They won't go away and now everything is very distracting."

"Urges.. Oh. Oh!" Maya exclaims, only confused for a split second before she understood.

"I don't really know what to do?" Eve finished looking to Maya hopefully.

Maya looked slightly embarassed, but non-judgmental and that alone calmed Eve down a little.

"Okay so, this may be a bit too obvious but have you um, tried to pleasure yourself?" Maya inquired, jumping in to assist. She then quickly adds on "I'm sorry if you don't wanna tell me that, you definitely don't have to."

"No! I went to you because I feel comfortable with you and... You know everything!" Eve spoke.

"Okay.... Good. Though I don't know how much help I'll be? But uh have you tried what I mentioned?"

"Yes. But... It never made the urges stop. I think I'm doing something wrong??"

"I see. Mind telling me what you do when you tried it? Um. Not like that!" Maya speaks but quickly clarifies. "Just, did you just lay down and...go for it?"

"Yes? Should I have done something else?" Eve asked afraid she'd missed something obvious like she usually did.

"Well. I think it's good to experiment on your own! But the internet can help too! There are... Techniques that some people use and you could see which ones work for you?"

"Techniques?" Eve's eyes light up. She was good at following techniques. She did so in sword training, and in a variety of clubs she'd taken. She hadnt considered learning a technique for this specific thing and she felt a little silly for that.

"Yeah!" Maya smiled. "Some involve hand placements and others are more psychological things like imagining something that helps you!"

"Imagining?" Eve asks curiously.

"Uh yeah... Some people think of people they find attractive or imagine fantasies with people that they want to happen?"

"People they find attractive.... " Eve mumbled to herself. "I find you very beautiful Maya-san!"

Maya's eyes widen in a way Eve doesn't understand.

She always called Maya beautiful and every other word in the dictionary that meant similar, all the time.

She once said she'd get Maya used to praise and progress was being made.

'Huehuehue.. Thank you Eve-san. But um.. I don't know if that's what I meant?"

"It isn't?" Eve asked.

"Well. No. I meant people you'd want to be physically intimate with. Stuff like that."

"Oh…"

"So maybe you could try that! And if that doesn't work we can talk some more about it later? I'm always here to help, but I don't want Chisato-san to die while I'm doing it." Maya concluded. 

"Okay! I will try it! Thank you so much Maya-san!" Eve squeezez her tight and then remembers her promise to Hina to not take long and insists they must RUN to get to the rest of Pastel * Palettes and honor said promise.

\------

Eve pushed herself up to her bed's headboard and didn't waste a moment grabbing her phone. She debated whether to message or text Maya, taking a look at herself. She'd kept her tshirt on for comfort since it was a bit cold in her room, but her pants were neatly folded to the side of her and her underwear she'd just pushed aside during her attempt. She grabs the edges of her covers with her toes and pulls it to her. She keeps her comforter against her with one hand and types with the other.

She didn't really want anyone in the house to overhear her and Maya could be asleep, though it was unlikely. 

As suspected Maya was up and responded immediately to her text with a 'Hey!'

Eve exchanged pleasantries, though to her they were better called genuine interest. What was Maya doing now? Where was she? It was easier to focus on Maya then jump on the topic she approached her for anyway. She liked talking about Maya.

Maya was merely chilling at home, watching tech reviews on YouTube. Eve tried her best to understand a lot of the stuff Maya got into her rants about as the years passed but never got a true grasp on a lot of the terminology.

Maya instead told her about the enthusiasm of the person she watched, knowing how excited that would make Eve. Eve loved when people were passionate about their... Well, passions. Being deeply involved in the things that moved you was very Bushido.

When Eve finally got to talking about her issue, ten minutes had passed and she'd managed to slip the issue in almost gracefully considering the topic.

'Oh did you want to talk about that? How did it go?'

Eve explained that using her imagination wasn't a good option for her.

For one, she didn't think she was very dirty-minded because no matter what she did all she could think of was the act of sex itself. There wasn't any hidden fantasies she could dive into and she thought her mind made it very dull.

That is... Until she imagined the person her brain itched her to imagine. It was who Maya suggested herself.

' The person you wish to be physically intimate with.'

Maya asked who that was but apologized right away, saying she shouldn't have asked something so personal.

Eve knew she couldn't tell her that it was _her_ so she was grateful for the chance not to say so.

The truth was that imagining herself with Maya had set her entire body on fire. More than that, her heart and soul. She had gotten thrills that she could never imagine, from her toes and upwards. Her pulse escalated more than before, and she was left a whimpering mess.

So naturally, she stopped herself from reaching a high her guilt crushing her and leaving herself even more depraved at the end of it.

Because she stopped she felt she could still allow herself morally to talk to Maya, her only source of help in the situation, someone who'd helped her feel safer and more confident to try and explore more to begin with. Or... She did so anyway because she couldn't bear not talking to her.

She was glad she asked Maya... But imagination wasn't going to work for her now when all that helped was thinking of Maya herself.

She felt her tongue dry when she omitted half the truth from her best friend as to why she didn't feel right using her imagination. She couldn't ever fully lie, the few times she had in her life her whole entire being was consumed in guilt and shame. This still, felt wrong. Everything about it did.

"Well then." Maya said. "There's another option, a lot of people like it though I don't know how you'll feel about it?"

Eve smiles, pleased there was something else that could be done for her and that it was a popular option too, meaning it presumably worked well.

That is, until Maya stated what the option was.

'Porn'.

She frowned upon reading the word. Her only experience with it had almost left her scarred. It wasn't even an experience she'd wanted at the time.

Innocent sophomore her months before any urges had arrived was just learning everything about Japanese culture that she could like usual, and a forum that looked friendly enough responded to her first post there asking for suggestions by mentioning watching a 'JAV' to _really_ know what Japan was like.

Eve hadn't heard of the word before and had no clue the internet stranger was joking or trolling but through context figured it had to be some sort of video so she did a search of one with full enthusiasm.

To say she was surprised to see dozens of videos with explicit sex acts appear in her face in seconds, would be an understatement. Morbid curiosity led her to click further because a woman that was bent over facing the camera had looked so pretty, like the ideal Japanese beauty and incredibly happy in the thumbnail.

It was mindblowing watching what was happening, though admittedly Eve was focused mainly on the woman, her body, facial expressions and nothing more... Until it happened.

It being rough and vicious hands _hitting_ the woman's bottom and back covering it in red welts and covering her mouth tight. The worse of it from what Eve could tell was the man throwing really nasty slurs and informal insults at the girl.

The woman had been yelling for him to stop, and that it hurt and despite the fact that she was laughing still, Eve was very shocked and clicked off immediately.

'Oh, haha. Yeah. That wasn't lucky.'

Maya responds more unphased than Eve thought she'd be.

'Lucky?' Eve types out the word, ignoring the suggestion to add a four leaf clover emoji.

'Yeah, well, some people like that kind of stuff which is fine I guess since nobody is actually being hurt. It's just fantasy. But I can definitely see how you wouldn't like something like that. Especially if you didn't expect it! But don't worry! There's millions of different videos out there and lots of them are more vanilla. I'm sure you could find something you're into.'

'Are you sure?' Eve asked.

She didn't know the porn world was as big as Maya described it. After her harrowing experience at most Hina would mention porn briefly and then Chisato would politely tell her to shut the fuck up and that's all Eve thought or heard of it.

'Maya-san?' She asked curiously. 'Do you watch it?'

'Haha...Yeah.. I do. Sometimes.'

'Well I want to watch what you do! I'm sure I'd like it if you do.' Eve decided.

Maya doesn't respond for a moment leaving Eve worried she'd said something wrong.

'Eve, I don't think that's the best idea. I really don't think you're suited to hentai.'

Maya quickly added 'Please don't search that up. It's for your own good and I don't want anime to be ruined for you.'

Eve didn't know how to respond so she just started at her screen questions forming in her mind... However she trusted Maya was trying to protect her so she didn't dare go to her search engine.

'Uh listen how about I suggest something else? I don't mean to assume here but you've always seemed interested in girls, right?'

'Uh-huh. Definitely. Girls are beautiful. I was always surrounded by so many pretty girls when I modeled in Finland!' Eve typed and swooned to herself.

'Right, well there are these videos by this studio. They're sort of artsy and the lighting and cameras they use are spectacular.-'

Maya goes on to talk about the camera set up, and equipment they used which sort of indicated she'd have to have searched for or inquired about it to have such knowledge before continuing to write her main point. 'Anyways the films star lesbians who are always unbelievably attractive, and there's always good plotlines to follow. Also the studio has a no tolerance policy for anything too 'hardcore' so you'd be safe there!'

Eve was immediately vastly interested. Attractive women, good stories, well produced and they'd _kiss_ each other and _more_ and be gentle and nice? What more could one person want??

She told Maya she'd definitely try it and when she couldn't sleep, she decided to try it that night too.

\------

Eve's light makeup doesn't hide her wear and tear.

School was exhausting... She'd been so tired she couldn't even enjoy learning and while her club activities were as fun as usual, they were also as jam-packed with action. Eve didn't think she could move her legs into the room where Pastel * Palettes would have a staff meeting without direct intervention.

The door seemed so far away as she drudged up to it. She almost felt there should be battle music playing as she conquered a dangerous journey-

"Eve-chan?!" Aya calls out to her in concern but it only startled Eve who faceplants into the door instead of opening it.

Doors were sure to become her mortal enemy soon with the way they were attacking her, she thinks to herself actually angry at the door before she feels Aya's warm hand on her arm and she comes back to herself.

"Eve-chan are you okay? You look like you haven't slept! Did that hurt??"

"I haven't." Eve admitted. "But don't worry about me Aya-san. There is only this meeting left for me today, so I should be fine and then I'll catch up with sleep on Saturday before work!"

Aya nods and offers her arm for assistance. They are sitting for five minutes chatting before Chisato arrives. She didn't look like she had the easiest day either. 

Aya starts to twiddle her fingers and look to her left and right since she was between the two of them. Chisato hadn't even said hi to either of them while Eve had shut off when their conversation dimmed down.

If the two would even function in front of the staff since they were both zombie disasters at the time was entirely guesswork.

"Are you two.... Gonna be okay?" Aya asks. "Because the meeting is gonna start in twenty and... "

"I'm... Fine Aya-san!" Eve cheers unconvincingly.

"I wouldnt let a bad day get in the way of Pastel* Palettes." Chisato answers. "No matter how much I was _pushed_ that day."

She really didn't like her new co-star.

Aya asks what happened NOW and Chisato claimed it was unprofessional to talk about her coworkers... Before launching into detail about exactly why her co-star was incompetent, incapable and needed to be fired before he even began his acting career.

The scariness of her rant woke Eve up a little, and she did the greetings to Hina and Maya whom gave looks of concern or amusement to a nodding, focused and agreeable Aya.

Hina soothed the flames by handing everyone evening coffees.

Maya sat next to Eve and she really wanted to update her on everything, although the outcome of 'porn' was a little different than expected on her end. It was still exciting at the same time and she wanted to tell Maya all about it.

Staff comes in and everyone instantly stops speaking ready for another vague meeting about their vague future and discussions of the live show performance they were to do.

\-------

Eve pulled Maya away from the group excitedly and Maya allowed herself to be directed, giving a goodbye to everyone else behind her with a nod since after Eve hugged everyone goodbye she'd immediately zoomed Maya in the opposite direction of them.

"Where are you taking me?" Maya asked casually.

"I'm... not sure." Eve stopped and thought about it for a moment. "My house or yours??"

"Mines is closer and my folks will be there. I know you like talking to them."

Eve's eyes light up and she pulls Maya along faster.

"Huehue. There's no rush you know. They aren't going anywhere! Weren't you tired the whole meeting? I'm surprised you don't wanna go home and rest."

"There's no time to rest! I have a lot to tell you." Eve exclaims.

"Ah- I see! Let's go then!"

Maya was right to assume the context of what Eve wanted to discuss when an hour or so later they were in her bedroom and Eve declared with wide armed enthusiasm

"I love porn!"

"_**Shhh**_!" Maya shushes her. "I mean, that's great but maybe don't let my dad hear that???"

They'd closed the door but eve had blurted her statement out quite loudly.

"Sorry... _I love porn_!" Eve whispered humorously.

Maya chuckles and repeats "That's good. So you're all set now?"

"Maybe?" Eve answers.

Maya asked for clarification silently with a slight eyebrow lift.

"I really liked the videos but... I sort ended up watching the storylines more than anything else. The girls were all so cute together... The titles all seemed interesting so I opened up multiple tags and I loved every plot. I was so curious to know how the next story played out that I'd watched almost a whole page of stories before I actually remembered why I was watching them. The girls were so passionate and they really seemed like they were in love! And-"

Eve rambled like Maya did when she nerded out over something and Maya let her continue until she fully used the last bit of reserved energy she had left.

She yawns, and sticks her bottom lip out after that. "I'm tired." She tells the obvious. "And... I want to be a part of something like that."

"A... A part of porn?" Maya asked reluctantly.

"No... " Eve replies solemnly.

"Oh good. I wasn't sure how I was gonna sway you away from that idea without sounding like a jerk... Not that staff would ever allow something like that anyway."

Eve sighs.

"Sorry. It was a dumb question anyway. What do you want to be a part of Eve-san?"

Eve stays quiet for a moment looking at the bedsheets.

"Love." She finally answers looking up at her best friend.

"O.. Oh."

"I want that passion, that feeling I got from the girls, I want a love story of my own."

"Wow... " Maya gaped. "Well it's good that you know that now? It's a goal Eve-san. And I'm sure you could easily find a girl that loves you. You're like, the prettiest girl I've ever met so!"

Eve smiles before taking a noticeable breath.

"The person I imagined... The person I said I felt guilty for thinking about. I don't just physically want her. I... Emotionally crave her too. It's why I was so overwhelmed when I tried with her, I believe. I really care for her and I could tell her that... If I were brave enough."

"You ARE super brave, Eve." Maya encouraged. "And even when you're afraid your courage always comes through in the end. I know you'll be able to tell her... And there's no way anyone would reject YOU unless they were just completely straight."

"You think?" Eve asks.

"Of course. You're the full package and I believe in you!"

"Maya-san...are you straight?" Eve inquires.

"Huehuehue... Literally no one in Pastel * Palettes is. Heck, none of our other friends are either. We're all gay here. Why ask that though?" Maya responds to a somewhat funny question.

Eve swallows her fear and thinks to herself that a samurai takes action.

She had to be brave because Maya believed in her and it would break her heart more to prove she wasn't worthy of Maya's faith than it would hurt to be rejected by her.

And... There was a chance.

Eve leans in and kisses Maya.

It was a soft and timid thing. Her lips barely press onto her friend's.

It takes a moment, but eventually Maya responds... though her response wasn't actually kissing back.

Indeed, it was her jolting back, stumbling, nearly breaking her wrist in shock as she leaned back and her glasses nearly flew off her face with the momentum.

Every bit of Eve's confidence had nearly flown away too at that point. But she continues, determination in her heart if not on her tensed face.

"Maya-san. I like you."

Silence.

Blank scary silence transpired. The scariest Eve had ever experienced, even worse than the silence when she first came to Japan and attempted to make friends with girls who just stared at her like she was a strange alien and walked away.

Then Maya is stuttering over her own words once Eve's words processed.

"Wait. Okay. What. This doesn't make sense. Eve, did you say you liked...ME?!"

"Yes! I really do Maya-san. You're so smart and attractive.. And then your smartness makes you even more attractive! And then you're so nice, and you always teach me so much and encourage me. I've grown so much because of you and... I just adore you!" Eve's tenseness fades when her mind wanders to how she felt about Maya. She began to float again, like when their lips briefly touched.

"Wow! I'm... Honored?! Eve. I swear if you're serious then... "

"I _am_" Eve insisted. "I would never joke about something like this."

"Right of course... Then." Maya reaches out with every bit of control she had left in her slightly tremoring hand to take Eve's palm in hers. "I promise you won't regret it. I'll do everything I can to be the best girlfriend you could ever have! I won't mess this up."

"Girlfriend…really? You wish to be my girlfriend Maya-san?"

"Yes! I'd never joke about something like this either. Though I can't believe it, I'm so lucky!"

"No! I am, Maya-san... I'm the happiest girl alive right now! And I promise to always treat you with kindness and love."

"I already know that. You're you, Eve-san." Maya laughed. "You're the sweetest person I know."

The two begin a love-stricken banter, that only ends when Eve takes a deep breath and Falls back onto a pillow claiming that she still could not wait to one day be Eve Yamato.

Maya responded that she couldn't just say stuff like that instinctively, her mind blanking in gay.

Eve tilts her head up and innocently asked "Oh! Would you prefer to take my name then?"

Maya shakes her head "Haha... That's not it. It's just. You know what? Nevermind. I can't wait either Eve."

Maya buries herself in Eve's body cuddling her, and Eve's heart races.

"Maya-san? Can we kiss again?" She asked.

"Totally!" Maya agreed happily.

Though without comment kissing soon turned to Maya giving Eve just what her body and soul had needed for so long, learning just how easy it was to transfer passion from heart to tongue if eager enough.

\-------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In my eyes, Maya and Eye should be one of the *biggest* ships in the fandom so I hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope you have a wonderful rest of the month! :)


End file.
